parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Bluestock/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Bluestock. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, We're Outside!, Because Me, Sprinkles, and Steve are Hosting Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters A Musical Concert! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *Steve: Hey, Blue! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Open The Gate! *(Gate Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Musical Concert! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Me and Blue are So Excited to See You Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come Join In? *Blue: Sure!, Join In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: You See This Musical Concert? *Steve: Wow!, That's A Cool Musical Concert! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, Blue and Me Made It by Teamwork! *Blue: Everybody!, Have A Seat! *Steve: Oh!, Oswald!, We Need You and Weenie! *Oswald: Okay!, Come On, Girl! *Weenie: (Barks) *Blue: Hey!, Oswald!, Why Don't You Get On Your Piano, and Sammy Starfish Can Come Here and Sing A Song! *Oswald: Sure!, I Love Sammy Starfish! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: But Where is Sammy Starfish? *Sprinkles: There He Is! *Sammy Starfish: Hi There, Guys! *Blue: Hi, Sammy Starfish! *Oswald: Sammy Starfish!, Will You Go Grab My Piano and Go With Me and Weenie Backstage? *Sammy Starfish: Sure, Oswald and Weenie!, Follow Me! *Oswald: Okay!, We'll Be Right Back! *Steve: Okay! *Blue: Come On!, Let's Get Behind Stage! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Talking), (Cheering) *Steve: Hello, Everyone! *Blue: Welcome to Our Musical Concert! *Sprinkles: Are You Ready to Hear Some Music? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Steve: All Right!, Then Let's Clap for Our First Singers, Oswald, Weenie, and Sammy Starfish! *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Clapping and Cheering) *Oswald: Hello, Everyone! *Weenie: (Barks) *Sammy Starfish: We're Gonna Sing About The Guy Named Oswald!, It's Called "I Just Love This Guy", Hit It, Kid! *Oswald: Okay! *(Song Starts When Oswald Plays The Piano) *Sammy Starfish: (Singing) Who's A Crazy Guy Who Knows Where It's At?, He's 1 Swinging Guy!, With 8 Legs Clapping, Anything Can Happen, If I'd Had Wings, I'd Fly!, I Think You're Wonderful!, I Think You're Great!, Made You Light at The Sky!, Your Second to None, and Sempley First Rade!, I Just Love This Guy!, Make A Dream Come True and Have A Fan Like You to Share This Special Day!, I'm Lucky as Can Be and On A Stage to Be, and Make Me Shine, Shine So Bright!, Oh, I Think You're Wonderful!, I Think You're Great!, I Just Love This Guy! *(Song Ends) *Sammy Starfish: Take It, Kid! *(Oswald Playing The Piano and Song Ends) *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Clapping and Cheering) *(Oswald, Weenie, and Sammy Starfish Taking A Bow) *Steve: Wow!, That Was Great Singing, Sammy Starfish! *Sammy Starfish: Yeah!, I've Been Singing About This Octopus! *Oswald: Yeah! *Weenie: (Barks) *Blue: Well... *Sprinkles: Thank You for Playing! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Clapping and Cheering) *Ruby: Wow!, Oswald! *Max: That Was Great! *Oswald: Thanks, Max and Ruby! *Henry: That Was A Great Song, Buddy Boy! *Oswald: Thanks, Henry! *Blue: Hey!, I Think Me and Sprinkles Want to Sing Something in The Concert! *Steve: Oh!, You and Sprinkles Do? *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Bob: What Song Are You Two Going to Sing? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Steve, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue and Sprinkles are Going to Sing in The Concert!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Beast: Hey, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: We'll Be Right Back, Guys! *Sprinkles: When The Curtain Opens, We'll Sing Our Song! *Kipper: Okay! *Maisy: We'll Wait! *Steve: Hey, Sidetable! *(Sidetable Runs to The Concert) *Blue: Sidetable Has Our Notebook! *Sprinkles: Let's Go Get It! *Steve: Sidetable!, Sidetable?, Can We Have Our Notebook?, Sidetable? *Blue: Where Did She Go? *Sprinkles: Oh!, I Think Sidetable's Behind The Curtain! *Steve: Oh!, Thanks, Sprinkles!, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Oh!, Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve! *Blue: Hi! *Sprinkles: We Just Wanted to Get Our Notebook! *Sidetable: I Have Something Special for You Today, Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve!, It's Not A Notebook! *Steve: No Notebook? *Sidetable: Nope!, It's Your Handy-Dandy... *Blue: Kazoo? *Sidetable: Yep!, Today, You, Sprinkles, and Steve are Gonna Find Musical Clues!, and Then You Can Play Them in Your Handy-Dandy Kazoo! *Sprinkles: Oh! *(Steve Plays Kazoo) *Steve: Cool! *Sidetable: Hey, Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve!, Why Don't You All Help Me Sing! *Steve: Sing? *Blue: Here We Go! *(Curtain Opens) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Sidetable: So How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Um..., Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Blue: Pawprints! *Sprinkles: Right! *Sidetable: 3 Musical Pawprints!, and Those are Our... *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Sidetable: Then We Play Them in Our Kazoo! *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Sidetable: You Know What to Do! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, and Sidetable: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think, Think, Think!, Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take A Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything..., That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *(Curtain Closes) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Blue: Wow!, We Did an Excellent Job Singing, Steve! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: We Sure Did! *(Banjo Plays The First Musical Clue) *Franklin: Hey!, Look!, I See A Musical Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See Our First Musical Clue? *Steve: Where is It? *Pablo: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: There It Is!, Me, Blue, and Steve Can Hear The Musical Clue! *Steve: Banjo is Playing Our Clue! *Blue: Hi, Banjo! *Banjo: Yo! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Play The First Musical Clue, Our Handy-Dandy... *Linny: Kazoo! *Steve: Kazoo!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: So, The Tune Goes... *(Steve Plays The First Musical Clue) *Blue: Will You Hum It With Us? *Jack: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Okay!, Here We Go! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Humming The First Musical Clue) *Steve: You Know!, I Think We Have to Find 2 More Musical Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Hey, Steve!, It's Time for The Next Song! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *Steve: Oh Yeah!, Come On!, Follow Me, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Talking) *(Curtain Opens) *Blue: Is Everyone Ready for The Next Musicians? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Okay! *Steve: When We Clap, They'll Come Out!, Ready? *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping) *Blue: Oh!, Let's Clap Faster! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping Faster) *Sprinkles: Come On! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Clapping Faster) *(Curtain Opens at The Fresh Beat Band) *Steve: All Right! *Sprinkles: Here They Are! *Blue: The One and Only, Their Names Are... *Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve: The Fresh Beat Band! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Twist: Hello!, We're The Fresh Beat Band! *Shout: We're Gonna Sing Our Theme Song Together! *Marina: You're Right, Shout! *Kiki: We'll You Dance Along to Our Song? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Twist: Great!, Ready?, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *The Fresh Beat Band: Our Guitar! *Kiki: Kiki! *The Fresh Beat Band: Our Keyboards! *Shout: Shout! *The Fresh Beat Band: Our Drums! *Marina: Marina! *The Fresh Beat Band: And The Real MC! *Twist: DJ Twist, in The House! *The Fresh Beat Band: (Singing) Get On Up, Clap Your Hands, When You Hear The Fresh Beat Band!, Dance and Move, To Our Song, Join The Band and Play Along!, Get The Beat, The Fresh Beats!, Feel The Beat!, The Fresh Beats!, La, La, La, La, La, La!, La, La, La, La, La, La!, La, La, La, La, La, La!, La! *Blue: Come On!, Let's Dance With The Fresh Beat Band! *The Fresh Beat Band: (Singing) La, La, La, La, La, La!, La, La, La, La, La, La! *Steve: Are You Dancing? *Sprinkles: Great! *The Fresh Beat Band: (Singing) La, La, La, La, La, La!, La!, Get The Beat!, The Fresh Beat Band! *(Song Ends) *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Twist: Great Dancing! *(Curtain Closes) *Sportacus: Wow, Blue and Sprinkles! *Stephanie: That Was Nice of You Guys Dancing With The Fresh Beat Band! *Miss Spider: It Makes Us Want to Dance! *Holley: Uh-Huh! *Steve: Yeah! *Blue: It Also Makes, Me, Steve, and Sprinkles Wanna Move Like Dancers! *Squirt: We Still Have 2 More Musical Clues to Find! *Steve: Oh Yeah! *Sprinkles: That's Right! *Blue: Come On! *(Bass Plays The Second Musical Clue) *Brobee: (Gasps), Hey!, Guys!, Look!, I See A Musical Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Musical Clue? *(Bass Plays The Second Musical Clue) *Sprinkles: Where? *Tolee: Over There! *(Bass Plays The Second Musical Clue) *Steve: There's Our Second Musical Clue! *Blue: Bass is Playing Our Clue! *Bass: Just Warming Up! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Play The Second Musical Clue, Our Handy-Dandy... *Walden: Kazoo! *Steve: Kazoo!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Okay!, This Tune Goes... *(Steve Plays The Second Musical Clue) *Blue: Will You Hum It With Us? *Bot: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Okay!, Here It Goes! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Humming to The Second Musical Clue) *Blue: So What Could Me and Sprinkles Sing in The Concert With These Musical Clues? *Steve: Well, Let's Find Our Last Musical Clue Just to Be Sure. *(Mailtime Jingle) *Blue: The Mail's Here! *Mailbox: Over Here, Blue, Sprinkles, and Steve! *Steve: Hey!, I Think It's Mailtime on Stage! *Blue: Hi, Mailbox! *Mailbox: Ladies and Gentleman!, I Have A Special Guest Singing The Mailtime Song!, Present to, DJ Lance Rock! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *DJ Lance Rock: Hello, Friends!, We're Gonna Sing The Mail Song in Reggae Music!, I Love The Song!, Do You Wanna Sing It With Me? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Great! *Mailbox: Here We Go! *(Song Starts in Reggae Music) *DJ Lance: Muno! *Muno: You're Right! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) He's Tall and Friendly! Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Transcripts